


I Like You Much Too Much

by hazyeyes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I hope?, Romance, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Smut, definitely smut, fluff I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyeyes/pseuds/hazyeyes
Summary: And there are Nancy’s eyes, so wide, staring into his own. Asking. Pleading.And for once in his life, Jonathan Byers just stops thinking.What happened after the door closed. Or: the pull-out.





	I Like You Much Too Much

In the small space, falling from the closed door to the bed is easy. Immediately after he lands on top of her, hovering, Nancy breaks the kiss to slide her hands up the back of Jonathan’s shirt. He shivers and his hips thrust involuntarily – he’s been hard since the hallway - but she doesn’t laugh at him or even slow her motions as she pushes the shirt up his back. Jonathan wants nothing more than to never stop touching her but he sits up briefly enough to help his shirt the rest of the way off, not missing how her eyes flicker over his torso. He knows he’s worked hard for this body and yet he somehow still can’t believe that she wants it.

Jonathan’s hands are shaking and he knows Nancy must be able to feel it, but it's as if they've taken on a life of their own. After so long he's finally, _finally_ able to touch. He’d dared to hold her face in his and now he dares explore every part he’s imagined. And oh, how he’s imagined. But touching Nancy for real is nothing like the guilty fantasies he’s allowed himself for years, alone in the dark in his room, alone in his bed so close to hers, and once, one glorious time, in _her_ bed.

The soft exhalations Nancy makes against his mouth as he runs his hands all over her body – down her sides, along her thighs, over the nightgown, back up to her head, across her neck, through her hair – quickly make him bolder. He dares to dip his right hand back down and up under her ridiculous dress, drawing a gasp out of Nancy that his mind translates to a _Yes._ Suddenly, Nancy is urgently tugging on the night dress, desperately trying to pull it up and over her head. Shaking himself into awareness, Jonathan helps her sit up and remove the offending garment and then, _oh,_ he’ll never forget this sight as long as he lives.

Nancy’s slender body is pale in the soft light and her small, firm breasts heave as she stares up at him, daring him to move. His hands move almost mindlessly to her torso and trace ever so lightly upward. She shivers, ticklish. They reach her breasts and he cups them ever so gently, thumbs sliding over her nipples and making her cry out softly, and his cock throbs in response. Another involuntary hip thrust hits her thigh this time and tears a guttural moan from his throat.

He wants to tell her everything, how he’s wanted her, how perfect she is, how he couldn’t have imagined how good this would feel. But the words won’t reach his lips. Instead, he brings his mouth to her left breast, keeping his hand on her right, and takes her nipple between his lips. Both her hands immediately find his hair, tangling in it, urging him closer. And so with his tongue, he worships her. Her hips are rocking against his thigh, seeking friction, and he so badly wants to make her feel good but the contact is drawing him dangerously close to orgasm. He doesn’t know how to tell her, so he breaks from her breast and slides her hands down to his hips, raising his pleading gaze to her eyes. Nodding, she gently pushes his pants down, and he screws his eyes shut and tries to hold it together.

Nancy is so confident as her hands slide between them and find his cock for the first time, immediately finding the perfect grip and pulling ever so slightly, and as he rocks forward into her hand Jonathan can only think how Nancy is so perfect and he, Jonathan, has _never done this before_. 

He knew what was going to happen the moment she accepted and returned his kiss. If it was going that far, it was going all the way. Their bodies could no longer resist the almost physical magnetic pull they felt whenever they were in close proximity. 

And yet. What will he do now that he has her?

 _Play it cool_ , he tells himself. _This is it._ He’s faked bravery so many times by now that he knows he can fake what he’s doing in this moment but _god_ , how he’s wanted this. Wanted _her_.

He drops his forehead to her chest. Draws in a shaky breath, then draws mindless circles with his still-shaking fingers on her hips, sides, stomach. Her hand stills between his legs and he exhales, finally forcing himself to look up at her.

And there are Nancy’s eyes, so wide, staring into his own. Asking. _Pleading._

And for once in his life, Jonathan Byers just stops thinking. 

Sliding inside her is instinctual and yet the feeling is so much more than he’s hoped for. Her wet heat surrounds him and the pleasure of being enveloped is nearly unbearable. On their own agenda, his hips begin to rock.

It’s agony and it’s ecstasy. Jonathan thinks he might die from how good it feels and yet all he can do is seek more, more, _more._ Nancy is grasping the back of his neck, and then her hands are tangling in his hair as she moans in his ear each time his hips meet hers. It’s far from perfect; his thrusts are erratic and without finesse but it’s as though his body is seeking pleasure on its own accord. Now that he’s crossed this line he cannot stop, would die if he stopped.

His hands move along her sides to grasp her hips, her ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as she grinds against him. As he draws her legs up she wraps them around his waist and cries out, and that’s it, Jonathan is gone, thrusting so hard, fast, and deep, fucking into her as though their bodies were created solely for this purpose.

He feels himself cresting a wave and something in him knows this orgasm won’t be anything like the ones he’s brought on himself and god, what he would do to come inside her. The thought alone pushes him dangerously close to the edge and he quickly pulls from her, crying out as his eyes meet hers. His hand flies over his cock and he paints her stomach, Nancy’s eyes never leaving his own as she gasps along with him, almost as though she can still feel the pleasure herself. 

When the shockwaves end, Jonathan collapses, barely holding himself up over Nancy with shaking arms. Her hands float to his hair and tangle in it and he’s shaking so violently now he doesn’t know how she manages to hold him still enough to kiss the side of his head, but she does, and he wonders if a person has ever died of pure satisfaction.

But then she pats the side of his arm and he understands, dimly, that she’s asking him to roll away so that she can move. Rolling onto his back, he barely registers her disappearing into the bathroom, and the next thing he remembers is the feeling of her head on his chest and her arm around his waist as he falls into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't leave this scene alone! :) Hope you enjoyed. First fic in this fandom so please be gentle... sequel potentially in the works.


End file.
